Mystra (Midnight)
Summary Before she was the God of magic, Mystra was known as the wizard Midnight. Born Ariel Manx, she was the second child of the merchant Theus. A hedonist, Ariel would spend her time with the local bards, sorcerers, fighters, and thieves where she would eventually earn her nickname Midnight due to her late night activities. Eventually she would develop a fascination with magic and left her home in the pursuit of a higher calling. Ultimately, her true destiny was reached during the Avatar Crisis. Lord Ao, tired of the gods not caring about their worshipers and portfolios along with the theft of the tablets of fate, depowered all of the gods and cast them to the material plane. There Midnight would witness the death of her patron god Mystra along with the deaths of many others. Once the crisis had passed, Ao bestowed upon her the portfolio of Mystra. Midnight, wanting to make the transition easier, decided to take up the deceased god's name instead of using her own. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | 5-B | 2-A Name: Mystra, Midnight, Ariel Manx Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: 26 by the time of her ascension, 53 when she died, 155 upon her full resurrection Classification: Wizard | Greater Deity Powers and Abilities |-|Wizard= Magic, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation (Limited to humanoids), Omnilingualism (With Comprehend Langues), Flight (Can fly, slow herself down while falling, and levitate), Energy Projection (Can fire bolts of pure force), Creation (Can summon a floating disk), Enhanced Senses (With infravision she can see in the dark), Extrasensory Perception (With detect evil and identify magical items. Can locate objects and project her mind to distance locations), Electricity Manipulation (With Shocking Graps), Sleep Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can summon semi-permanent orbs of light), Darkness Manipulation (Can magically darken an area and cancel out sources of light), Invisibility (Note that direct attacks will cancel out the spell), limited Spatial Manipulation (With the spell Deep Pockets), Fear Manipulation (Cannot effect creatures if they're strong enough), Lock Manipulation, limited Death Manipulation (Can cause herself to enter a near death state), Fire Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed with haste and enhance her weapons to have magical properties), Teleportation (Limited to 680 feet), Ice Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic weapons and spells can interact with spirits, souls, intangible beings, and even conceptual or abstract creatures) |-|Greater God= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, all gods can regenerate from being destroyed by the sphere of annihilation, which erases something from all levels of existence), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Extrasensory Perception (True sight allows Mystra to see through both natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts. Can detect magic, law, good, and the presence of invisible creatures. Can detect hidden doors), Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Precognition (Senses anything that draws from the weave, the creation of new spells, the creation of artifacts 180 days in advanced), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation of those within her sphere/alignment, Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation (Her previous incarnation created the barriers that held the Chaos Hound in place), Creation, Life Manipulation, Aura, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Power Nullification (Greater dispel is limited to magic. Antimagic Field can nullify supernatural abilities. Break Enchantment can nullify negative effects and curses. Mystra can cut off another's access to the weave and therefore their ability to use magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Text Manipulation (Can create and erase magical runes), Acausality (Type 4, exists on the same form of causality as Labelas Enoreth, who is why causality moves forwards), Power Bestowal, Statistics Reduction (Can weaken evil creatures), Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, BFR (Can use banishment), Sound Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect spells and magical attacks back at the caster), Perception Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sealing (With imprisonment spell), Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, likely many more. Extreme Resistance to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of casting fireball and incineration) | Large Building level (Capable of casting daylight) | Planet level (Capable of battling the Leviathan, which would have destroyed the world should it awaken) | Multiverse level+ (Embodies the weave, a construct that supplies magic to the multiverse. Her death along with the corrupting energies of the Far Realm reordered the entire Dungeons and Dragons cosmology from 3rd edition to 4th edition) Speed: Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can dodge the spell Call Lightning) | At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Superior to her previous incarnation) | At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Far superior to her previous incarnations) | Unknown, likely Infinite (Vastly superior to time deities beneath him, able to control the space-time of his own realms) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Has a strength rating of 6 when the average human is a 10) | Below Average | Unknown, possibly Class Z (Capable of fighting the Leviathan who can sink continents with its movements) | Unknown, possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Planet Class | Multiversal+ (Can harm beings of this level with nothing but physical attacks) Durability: Small Building level | Large Building level | Planet level |''' Multiverse level+''' Stamina: Average (Rated at the same level as a normal human) | Average | Likely limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, varies from dozens of meters to hundreds of meters with spells | Same as before | Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Her Adventurer gear | +5 Distance Keen Returning Shock Spell Storing Shurikens Intelligence: Gifted (Has an Intelligence score of 16 which is considered "Exceptionally Intelligent") | Supergenius (Has an Intelligence score of 45, which is higher than Vecna's rating) Weaknesses: Can only cast a limited amount of spells per day | None notable Key: Beginning of the Avatar Crisis | End of the Avatar Crisis Avatar | Avatar | Greater God Note: Mystra as both a Greater God and the God of Magic has access to every spell in the Dungeons and Dragons universe. Due to the sheer amount of abilities it would be improper to list them all here. As such they've been ignored, but assume that she is capable of casting any spell in the Player's Handbook. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Aura Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Text Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Chaos Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sound Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Perception Users Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2